


The Puzzle.

by Uccello



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello
Summary: 刚上完床。
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The Puzzle.

**Author's Note:**

> BGM-Alex Turner  
> -"I saw your fingers dimming the lights."

你要如何界定某种情感?

在他条理分明的人生里，并没有它的答案。

就像莫比乌斯环。假设跳脱原有规则，沿线剪开第一重曾以为无解的死循环，然后得到成双相扣的、又无解的纠缠，再如何故技重施地借助这个空间内的超自然，又只是将它化作一团乱麻*。青王立于达摩克利斯之剑之下时，无数次地面对着炽热的恶鬼泰然自若，仿佛悬在心脏正上方不知多少英尺的并非是不可抗的威胁，只是他解开第一重谜题、知晓自己存在后赢来的印证。

就像现在。躯体的纠缠下他反倒像是得来久违的清醒，虽然另一半思绪在随波逐流。躯体在深刻缠绵的迷惘里，他听见自己不抑的声音，他看见周防尊投下的温度过高的阴影、窗帘被其后霓虹映出点点光斑。仿佛实体化了的水汽再氤氲其中，十分干脆地模糊去除却深刻缱绻的快意之外的全部感官。

像不知晓过去、不规划未来。

他分分明明地铺好全部道路意图游刃有余，一如他本也认为他才是成为驯兽者主导性爱的一方——事实则是宗像礼司在勉力与周防尊平分秋色，他根本无法左右这个亡命徒的妄为与此时此刻近乎疯狂的交欢，他又犯起旧习执意要自己清醒，半眯起眼收敛其中仅有的半分冗余情绪、勾着唇角挑衅赤王为数不多的克制和耐性，最后成功将自己逼入极难得的狂热、将种种无可奈何而扰人至深的复杂问题暂且搁置。

假装达摩克利斯之剑如今并没有无形地抵在谁的咽喉，仿佛世界给予的重重枷锁并不沉重一如往常，要专注于蒸腾躯体里过分膨胀或抑制的燥热，将烈火和寒冰调和成相对缱绻万分的模样。

所以才说暴力与性爱不仅只是一线之隔，更是解决大部分烦杂情况的不二选择。他们通常颇有默契地将二者协调得刚好，然后在用以处理问题的时段不理苍生——不论周防尊，宗像礼司本也不够愤世嫉俗，前者罕见的热衷里就保有一项是揭开他那几点冷漠意思、再顶撞得粉碎、烧得无灰。

这一段与世隔绝的时间的尾声里，他靠在床边透出些难得的懒意来，由着还残存体内的浅白溢出去、沿着腿根淌下，之后要将那一小片床单洇得生硬。周防尊在距他几寸距离的远处，在半是餍足半又贪得地折磨一根短命的烟。他似乎对万宝路有着过多至死不渝的深爱，宗像只对它溢出的浓烟滚滚有着更为鲜明的嫌恶，他反手去翻乱床边交错着摆放的杂物，没能成功找寻到随便什么能用以抵御的物件。

他偶尔在这人面前摄入的尼古丁逼近临界、又微妙地抵触它。

宗像最后并没有多做什么，由着半点火光明明灭灭，被他的指尖随性搅乱的烟雾腾了满屋，视野都有丝丝缕缕的白。周防尊握着他手腕低笑着去吻他指节，比较之余溢着的气息难得轻软而温和。他被迫而放任自流地吸入太多二手烟，呛人得宛若尘土，里里外外又被同化成与人如出一辙的散漫又躁动。

他偏过头去不看周防尊此时此刻究竟是一副怎样的神情，用指尖专心致志地点着巨兽在过往时日留下的疤痕、以及恰到好处的肌肉线条，稍长的、半锐的指甲边缘顺着它们划过去，权当是他眼里不痛不痒的撩拨。于是他们的下一个吻有半口是硝烟浓烈，仿佛和明面的剑拔弩张如出一辙，它含情脉脉的本质藏得太深，虽然实际上也只勉强算作聊胜于无，又或许它和他们本身就不具备这样的缱绻情愫。

冰冰凉凉的尘灰落在周防尊的胸口，顺理成章地被那指尖将不堪一击的柱形碾碎，有一些顺着他呼吸轻飘飘地飞起来，剩下的则带着或平滑或毛糙的表象贴在皮肤上。后来他感到无趣与嫌恶，直起身居高临下地对周防尊下形式上的最后通碟，如果烟灰出现在不该出现的位置，那原始人也应该去原始人的地盘。后者从鼻腔里漫不经心地哼出一声，甚至还附赠几缕没来得及附着在血管气管或随便哪里的白烟。宗像礼司早就不至于对他的轻慢态度大为光火，何况事件本身就具有某种荒诞而不切实际的乐趣。

奇诡得宛若触碰到愚人国，那些无意义的、跳脱常理的愉快带来令人费解的沉醉，小矮人车夫*扬着笑脸指示说寻欢作乐时也应当全神贯注。但周防尊的眼里仿佛从未有过分明的规则和世界的界限，而宗像礼司的冷静与理智永远强硬得视死如归。

困倦和光一起从窗帘那一头度进来，橙紫交织的混沌色彩仿佛是在牵强论证夜里所有狂欢都只是酩酊之喜。宗像没有戴着眼镜，于是越过周防尊的视线又再多添一层炽热的暖调，因此在黎明将至的时候却醒来，但他恢复成起先那样游刃有余的模样，兀自背过身去躺下。睡眠总是十分必要的，毕竟下一次睁开眼睛的时候，一切又回到日复一日的、彻彻底底的清醒里，然后他还是走在规整的大道，望向明了的未来，偶尔、偶尔寻找那不算太过重要的答案，直到遇到下一场饕餮。

**Author's Note:**

> *“莫比乌斯环”-它第一次沿着中间剪开的时候会变成大圆环，第二次会变成两个相扣的圆环，再挨个儿剪开会变成两个大圆环(大概，再剪一团乱麻。这是以前数学课实在无聊的我剪了一节课得出的结论（。）  
> *“愚人国”&“小矮人车夫”出自《木偶奇遇记》，小矮人车夫把匹诺曹和灯芯骗到永远在玩乐的愚人国，玩久了就变成驴拿去卖掉。


End file.
